


Before The Dawn

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: There is drug use/addiction mentioned in this, so please be careful!""I’m the captain of the Warblers now."Sebastian froze. It hadn’t even been a year since Sebastian had created the role, but it was already being pulled out from beneath him. He could see faces turning towards him, confusion painted across all of them, but he was struggling to process it himself."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 8





	Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is tagged as seblaine but it isn’t really, they are kind of mentioned but very briefly. 
> 
> Please be careful when reading this, I’ve tagged anything that may be harmful but please let me know if I’ve missed anything!
> 
> Thank you!

"I’m the captain of the Warblers now."

Sebastian froze. It hadn’t even been a year since Sebastian had created the role, but it was already being pulled out from beneath him. He could see faces turning towards him, confusion painted across all of them, but he was struggling to process it himself. 

"Is that an issue?"

He felt like a puppet now, his arm being pulled up by his master, but it felt so heavy. Sebastian knew that he had to object, to say something, to say anything, but he couldn’t. 

"No? Good."

The Warblers around him all began to stand up, filtering out of the room, but Sebastian couldn’t move. Nick tugged him up and along, guiding him out and away. The forced movement snapped hun out of his trance, and his whole world came back into focus. 

"What gives him the right? How is he captain? Why did nobody tell me first?"

Questions were spilling out of him now, feeling like he was flooding the hallway. His friends were gentle with him, agreeing that it was unfair, that there should’ve been some warning, as they walked to the library, deciding that they had to find a new space to claim as theirs. 

This new captains name was Hunter Clarington, and his name was a whisper on everyone’s lips. As much as there was no disputing that Sebastian had been a whip cracker, there wasn’t a single Warbler that didn’t want him back. The younger members were terrified of Hunter, and the older ones were infuriated by him, so this change hadn’t suited anyone. Sebastian revelled in this knowledge. 

Hunter was undeniably good at his job - the Warblers were making a lot of progress very quickly, but the boys were constantly exhausted. You needed more than two hands to count the number of people who had passed out, and it was surely only a matter of time before they crashed and burned. 

Sebastian had been growing more and more distant since this change, and although he didn’t fit himself off from his friends, he was becoming increasingly more quiet, rarely having anything to say. He could see the resentment behind everyone’s eyes when Hunter was so much as mentioned, and it angered him. But there was nothing he could do. 

They’d gone straight to the Dean the day that Hunter had arrived, but he wouldn’t budge. It was Hunter or nothing, and if it hadn’t been for everyone’s passion for performing, they would have chosen the no Hunter route. 

But one day it got worse. Hunter had strolled in, briefcase in hand, and announced his new plan of action. Steroids. It had caused an outburst at first, people expressing their outrage over the matter, and how disgusting it was to challenge their 200 year reputation like that. They did it anyway. You took them or you left, Hunter made that policy very clear. A grand total of 5 people quit. 

It had brought back the spark, that was for sure, and it had led them to a victory at Sectionals. But the guilt was eating away, constantly gnawing at their minds, knowing that what had been done was wrong. 

Sebastian had finally been back in Blaine’s good books, having turned to him when speaking to any of the Warblers had become too hard. Blaine didn’t know Hunter well, wasn’t aware of the things he had made them do, but he’d been swept off of his feet by Sam, who strung him along in a plan to expose the Warblers. Once it had been proven true, the contact had come to a startling halt. It had picked up again shortly, the odd message, but someone had evidently found out because then it hit him again - radio silence. That was the last he heard of Blaine. 

The Warblers had been suspended, but not banned - they had to struggle before they could perform again. Dalton had been caught in a scandal though, and boys were being pulled out of school, the corridors becoming sparse. 

The next few months had been some of the most painful of Sebastian’s life, which meant something as he’d faced extreme hardship in his short, seventeen years of living. The sweating, the shaking, the sleepless nights plaguing him as his body fought to rid itself of the steroids tore him apart, and none of the remaining Warblers could bear to look at one another once they were finally back in class full time. They all knew the pain - they’d all suffered through it. 

Hunter was never seen or heard from again - the only thing anyone knew was that he’d been removed and his place in the school had been terminated instantly, but whether or not anything else had happened was unclear. No one ever spoke of it to know. 

How any of them had kept their own places was even more of a mystery, but it wasn’t unlikely that Sebastian’s father would have been involved in some way. They’d been so, so lucky, but the overriding feeling of shame had torn everything else away. 

Sebastian had eventually been reinstated as captain, but he had spent countless nights devising a new system of management, making it clear that he, and any future captains, had to have the approval of a team vote before any decisions could be made. 

Things were finally getting better, but the memory of the things that had almost destroyed them were forever etched into the very walls of the Warblers rehearsal room.


End file.
